Shake it
by Blue-Eyed-Puppy
Summary: One shot of Inuyasha and Sango. rated M for a reason people. he saw her across the room and when there eyes locked..it was over for him. "Shake it" by metro station


**Inuyasha fan-fiction**

**Song's of love**

**AN: This is a series of one shots for Inuyasha and Sango inspired by different songs. You can find the songs on youtube and listen to them as you read the story. Just a suggestion. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not inuyasha. Got it? Good.**

**Chapter One: Shake it-by metro station**

_**Let's Drop!  
Yeah  
Come On  
**_

Inuyasha leaned against the bar. This was the last place he wanted to be tonight. Stupid miroku and his stupid clubbing ways. The pervert had dragged the half demon from his apartment all the way down town and into this packed, loud and stupid club for a supposed night of fun. Yeah, sure...this was so much fun. Inuyasha was miserable. All he wanted to do was sit in his apartment and wallow in self pity. How would you feel if earlier that same week your girlfriend of six years was found on YOUR bed cheating with some random guy? She said is was a mistake and (like and idiot) he believed her, took her back, loved her, cared for her and then what does she do? Ditch him. Bitch.

So here he was, leaning on the bar, looking out to crowded dance floor, watching as Miroku grinded with two different girls that would no doubt be going back to the pervert's house for a one night stand. Inuyasha groaned and turned away, taking another drinking of a pepsi and then turning to look up the other end of the dance floor. And that's when he saw her.

Long brown hair left down to cascade down her back. Tight, dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt and white sneakers. She was simple, but the way she moved, she was hypnotizing. Inuyasha watched her dance, totally drawn in the goddess that was only a few feet away. She turned towards him and their eyes met. She continued to dance, but her eyes were begging him to join her. He listened to those eyes and left the bar, walking up to her and smiling warmly. She took his hand in hers and pulled herself against him. She wasn't like the sluts, she was comforting. He put his hands on her hips and leaned in closer to her ear. "What's you name?"

"Sango. Yours?"

"Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you? Wanna dance with me?"

"If I didn't, why would I have walked over here?"

_**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm**_

Inuyasha held her hips, foreheads touching and eyes staring back at one another. Sango smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek softly. Inuyasha froze at the action but smiled and returned it with a kiss of his own. One question went through his mind? Did she know that she was giving hope of love? Her scent. Her body. Her eyes. Her voice. It all screamed at him to just hold her close. It wasn't like this with kikyo. Not with anyone. Just her.

_**And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)**_

Inuyasha felt her pull away for a moment, dancing in front of him. She took his hand and dragged him further into the dance floor amongst the people. She smiled at him and began to sway and step the music. Running her hands through her__hair she danced as if they were the only two in the entire club. And to inuyasha, she was the only one there that mattered._**  
**_

_**Tonight your falling in love (let me go now)**_

Is this what it meant to get over someone? It this how it felt to be with another and not feel guilt. This was heaven to the half demon. Inuyasha knew he could dance and began to move in sync with hr body and the music beat. _**  
**_

_**The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)**_

" You're quite the dancer Inuyasha."

"Same to you."

Their breath was laboured and their heart beats were racing, and not just form the dancing.__

_**Now if she does it like this will you do it like that**_

Sango spun so her back was too him and swayed her hips, shaking her head back and forth sexily. Rolling her shoulders she spun back around. Inuyasha smirked, it was his turn. He took two slide steps forward and round around Sango kissing her neck before rounding her again and standing in front of her, offering her his hand._**  
**_

_**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back**_

Sango took his hand and felt him pull her flush against him. He nudged a leg between hers and she danced on his leg. His hands stayed on her hips and quickly he pulled away, taking her hand and spinning her around a few times before yanking her in close again._**  
**_

_**Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)**_

Inuyasha looked at Sango, she looked at him. They separated for a moment, facing each other as they danced.The chorus came on and the two couldn't help but laugh with one another as they jumped up and down with the rest of the crowd, dancing, shaking and moving to the beat.  
_**Chorus:  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

Inuyasha and Sango came closer together again and Sango whispered to him. " Inuyasha...Do you feel close to me?" she asked. "Because for some reason, dancing with a complete stranger like you, has never felt so right." she said.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl, everything seemed to slow down. The music was all he could hear. There were no other people anymore. Just Sango. Just her. He tried to calm his breathing as he answered. "Yes, this feels right. And Sango..."

"Yes?"

"Do you...wanna take this some where more private?" inuyasha asked.

"As long as this isn't a one night stand?"

"One night would never be enough." Inuyasha answered, taking her hand and leading her out of the club.

At Inuyasha Apartment

The two laid on the bed, laying on the messed up sheets. Inuyasha on his back, Sango snuggled up beside him. She sat up and leaned over him, pressing her naked body against his. She kissed him lovingly. Silently asking if he really did love her. Inuyasha watched her pull away and stare into his eyes.__

_**Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare **_

Inuyasha leaned up and reached a hand behind her body to pull her against him again, Kissing her again with all the love and passion he had.**  
**

_**your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there**_

Inuyasha flipped them over and leaned over her body, kissing down her jaw line and then to her breasts, then her stomach before kissing his way back up to her lips. He loved exploring this body of hers.

_**And I was thinking of places that I could hide**_

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss, those clawed hands of his working her whatever way he please. It was driving her up a wall._**  
**_

_**So now you falling in love (let me go now)**_

" I love you Inuyasha." she whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too Sango." he answered, diving for her mouth again.

_  
__**The feelings stirring me (here we go now)**_

_**Now if she does it like this will you do it like that**_

Inuyasha pulled her up to sit and proceeded to kiss her neck, her back leaning against the head board of the bed as he leaned on all fours in front of her. Sango reached up to his puppy ears and massaged them gently. He purred against her skin softly, she knew his weakness.

_**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back**_

but Inuyasha knew hers too. He ran the tips of his claws over her outer thighs slowly. Almost torturously. She shivered at the touch and moaned his name. "Inu..Inuyasha..." she leaned her head back, arching her back. God he was good.

_**Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)**_

Inuyasha smiled against her skin and pulled her down to the bed once more. "You ready?" he asked.

Sango nodded and spread her legs for him. She locked eyes with him__and he kissed her passionately as he plunged into her heat.__A groan escaped his lips as he took her for the second time that night.

_**Chorus:  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

Inuyasha felt her climax building. He hit her sweet spot over and over again with powerful thrusts and soon enough she clung to him desperately, bucking against him, panting and moans shamelessly in his ear as she came.__Inuyasha growled affectionately and followed in suit. Falling against her, he kissed up her neck to her ears and sang to her softly._** "I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind."**_

Sango smiled and remembered that was the song they were dancing to last night. She sung with him. _**"I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time."**_

"_**I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine"  
"You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights"  
**_

**the end...**


End file.
